robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TotallyNotPancakei
You got a message! Also I'm testing stuff all over your talk page. Have fun. Lijosu (talk) 10:06, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Lijosu (talk) 10:07, October 6, 2015 (UTC) K bye Lijosu (talk) 10:07, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Sandwich Approved. (-.˙.\ || \//\ || _¯\/˙. || 06:13, October 20, 2015 (UTC) If you can I'm asking you to do the Season 3 preperation with Lurker. If you don't want to or can't he will most likely be able to manage with a little bit of my help. I'm also planning to stay out of chat for 2-4 days. Thanks for helping if you do (Im not sure if I forgot anything.) You need to start Season 3 preperation at 26th November, if it is passed that date inform me in my talk page. (Sorry about the Primethian, you'll get around it if you spam the links XD) I have renamed the blog page "Role-play Season 2!!" to say "Role-play Season 3!!" already, and have also updated the message board in Wiki Activity to say that it is in preperation, as well as the main page. The preperation will last for a week, as the last straw poll on the matter dictated. Important notices: * For the first thread (which will always be social) Dervicus has something planned. Make sure he is first in the Season to host. * Daikael might want to host a thread at the beginning as well, if he does he can go second. * Reader might want to host a thread, if this is the case he is last priority. Pancakei will most likely say that there should only be 4-5 acts in a season. I would suggest listening to him on that in particular. (;)) * If Darkness tries to help out, listen. But don't give him any jobs... It's obvious but don't. * If ANYONE AT ALL plans to have more than one thread in the season, politely ask them to merge all their threads or save some for the next season. * If everyone is ready to go and is pestering you with complaints about the RP not starting soon enough, don't start it early. People say they don't need a break even if they do or even if others do. However, even if EVERYONE wants to start it early, still don't. This could take a while to explain so I'll just leave it at don't do it. Lastly, I'm hosting a thread in this Season, and will most likely come back in time to host it. You can push it around as much as you like, It isn't important to be at the end or beginning. Information is as follows: Act Name: Venomous New Characters: * The Shrouded Veil * The Demolition * The Soul Gazer What happens? While everyone was teleporting and taking short cuts to other universes, an unusual species had been taking it nice and slow on the other side of the galaxy. First contact? Not really... That's all. Thanks for doing this! I'm sure it will be an interesting experience for everybody. (-.˙.\ || \//\ || _¯\/˙. || 22:04, November 25, 2015 (UTC) I might not be able to create a Fugue in G Minor remix due to technical restraints, but this guy sure can! XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_BeGDkNRtA (-.˙.\ || \//\ || _¯\/˙. || 08:21, January 21, 2016 (UTC)